Recording data has been around for hundreds of years. People first recorded data manually using some type of measuring device, pencil, and paper. Thereafter, chart recorders were commonly used in lieu of the pencil and paper method for recording data. In recent times, however, data loggers are being used as substitutes for chart recorders.
A data logger is basically an electronic device that records measurements such as temperature, relative humidity, light intensity, wind direction, wind speed, visibility, precipitation, depth, current, voltage, pulse, events, etc. at regular time intervals. Other environmental parameters such as stream flow, water quality, topography, and terrestrial habitat can also be measured using the data logger. Data loggers are used in many remote areas or anywhere that a user would want the convenience of battery power to record measurements. For example, data loggers are ideal devices for those involved with field studies, transportation monitoring, HVAC tests, quality studies, troubleshooting, general research, and the like. Thus, it is easy to understand why data loggers are commonly used in a wide variety of applications.
The first data loggers were quite large, heavy, and required a great amount of power. Thus, they were very inconvenient and expensive to use. However, current data loggers come in various sizes, but typically, they are small to medium size, battery powered devices that include a microcontroller, data memory, and one or more sensors.
The data recorded by the data logger is generally stored in some type of data memory within the data logger. In many instances, a non-volatile memory is used to ensure that the data stored in the data logger is saved even after the battery is removed or the data logger is damaged.
Calibration adjustments to data loggers are generally required during each data collection cycle. When calibration adjustments are needed, implementing such calibrations require retrieval of the data logger.
For set-up, a conventional data logger is typically connected to a personal computer. Then, software running on the personal computer is activated to select logging parameters such as sampling intervals and start time in order to initiate the data logger. The data logger is then disconnected from the computer and placed in a desired location for recording data, which location is typically remote. The data logger records each measurement and stores it in its data memory along with the corresponding time and date. Thus, at this stage, the data logger is operated independently on its own battery until the user desires to retrieve the recorded data from the data logger.
When the user desires to retrieve the recorded data, the data logger is retrieved from the remote location, and then reconnected to the personal computer. The running software on the personal computer is used to read the data from the data logger. The data can then be used to create a table or a graph. The tabulated data can be further exported to a spreadsheet program or other programs for additional data manipulation or processing.
Although conventional data loggers are widely used, problems remain. For example, conventional data loggers are not easily adaptable to using different type of sensors or probes to measure different parameters. For instance, whenever a new sensor or probe is implemented with a conventional data logger, manual switching within the data logger is necessary. This process can be very time consuming and inconvenient for the user.
Another problem associated with many types of conventional data loggers is that the user must physically go out to the field to retrieve the recorded data from the data loggers. Again, this process can be very time-consuming, burdensome, and inconvenient for the user, particularly when the weather is bad (rain, snow, wind, etc.). Further, most data loggers are not designed such that they can be installed or deployed in small openings. Accordingly, there is a need for a data logger that provides more convenience and accuracy in recording data. Thus, the present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages of conventional data loggers.